1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device that is a multiple use exercise device that can be used for both upper and lower extremity exercises. The device can be used by a handgrip for push-ups and upper and lower extremity gliding exercises. It can also be used for lower extremity exercises. In addition bar and bolt attachments, weights and exercise bands can be added to this device in a variety of configurations. These configurations include but are not limited to dumbbells, kettle bells, barbell, T-bar, curl bar and a rowing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise equipment varies greatly in many ways. Types of exercise equipment are generally described as cardiovascular or resistance type equipment. Cardiovascular equipment includes devices such as treadmills, exercise bikes, elliptical machines and other similar equipment. Resistance equipment includes devices such as weight machines (Nautilus®, Cybex®, Universal®, etc.), weight benches, free weights (dumbbells and barbells) and other similar equipment. The problem posed by this equipment is that it can be very expensive and require a large space for storage. Also most of this equipment lacks versatility. Many of these machines perform only one type of exercise and only concentrate on one part of the body. Home exercise devices have tried to minimize cost and size of the home equipment. However, much of this home equipment still lacks versatility. Many home devices only perform one type of exercise (cardiovascular or resistance) or only work on one body part (arms, legs, abdominals, etc). Also much of this home equipment lacks the ability to adjust the resistance of the exercises.
Some of the simplest home devices are push-up bars. Unfortunately, push-up bars perform a very limited type of exercises and work on very few muscle groups. Gliding exercise devices perform more exercises but are still limited in the types of exercises and body parts exercised. In addition, resistance cannot be adjusted using these devices. Devices of this nature that use either a push-up bar and/or gliding device have been shown in the following patents and publications.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,888U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,448U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,031U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,613U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,467U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,573U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,640U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,645U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,338U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,184U.S. Pat. No. 7,976,443U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525U.S. Pat. No. 7,468,025U.S. Pat. No. 8,002,678U.S. Pub. 20100317496U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,818U.S. Pub. 20110312477U.S. Pub. 20060014615U.S. Pub. 20120178597U.S. Pub. 20120258846U.S. Pub. 20110230313U.S. Pub. 20110071008U.S. Pub. 20130123079U.S. Pat. No. D422654U.S. Pat. No. D580998U.S. Pat. No. D432603U.S. Pat. No. D635622U.S. Pat. No. D479289U.S. Pat. No. D354100U.S. Pat. No. D523493
Many of these devices use a gliding exercise regimen, generally lack versatility. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,645. It uses a gliding device but does not incorporate handles. While U.S. Pub. 20110071008 incorporates handles with its gliding device it lacks the ability to adapt the gliding undersurface to different floor types. It also lacks diversity other than use in gliding exercises, U.S. Pub. 20110230313 is a gliding device that incorporates a handle and alternate gliding surfaces. This device also lacks the ability to perform exercises other than push-ups or gliding exercises. In addition the method of alternating the gliding undersurface with “hooks, snaps or magnets” is difficult and unstable.
Other prior art such as U.S. Pub. 20040266593 and 20060035771 use swivel push-up handles. These devices do not glide and only perform push-up exercises.
Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,888 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,640 illustrate adjustable kettle bell devices. These devices can adjust the weight/resistance used but they only perform one type of exercise.
U.S. Pub. 20120295775 combines a dumbbell exerciser and a gliding exerciser. It utilizes rollers built into the dumbbell weights used. The drawback of this device is that the rollers only provide two directional motion (forward and backward) as opposed to a multidirectional gliding surface. In addition custom weight plates are needed as opposed to standard weights.
There are many types of push-up bars and gliding-type exercise devices. However, no previous device combines both a push-up bar and gliding device along with the use of free weights for dumbbells, kettle bells, barbell, curl bar, t-bar and rowing device. In addition no previous gliding device can be used for both upper and lower extremity and abdominal exercises in both resistance and cardiovascular exercise.